wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXV
Była blisko północ, gdy pan Andrzej opowiedział się pierwszym strażom książęcym, ale w całym obozie Bogusława nikt nie spał. Bitwa mogła nastąpić lada chwila, więc przygotowywano się do niej gorliwie. Wojska książęce zajmowały sam Janów, panowały nad gościńcem z Sokółki, którego pilnowała artyleria, przez biegłych elektorskich obsługiwana. Armat tam było trzy tylko, ale prochów i kul dostatek. Z obu stron Janowa, między brzeźniakami, kazał Bogusław usypać szańczyki, na nich zaś ustawić organki i piechotę. Jazda zajmowała sam Janów, gościniec za armatami oraz przerwy między szańcami. Pozycja dość była obronna i ze świeżym ludem można się było długo i krwawo w niej bronić, lecz nowego żołnierza było tylko ośmset piechoty pod Kyritzem, reszta tak znużona, iż ledwie na nogach stała. Prócz tego wycie tatarskie słyszano w Suchowolu na północ, zatem z tyłu Bogusławowych szyków, skutkiem czego szerzył się pewien postrach między żołnierstwem. Bogusław musiał wysłać w tę stronę wszystką lekką jazdę, która uszedłszy pół mili, nie śmiała ani wracać nazad, ani iść dalej, z obawy jakowej zasadzki w lasach. Bogusław, jakkolwiek febra w połączeniu z silną gorączką dokuczała mu więcej niż kiedykolwiek, sam wszystkim zawiadywał, że zaś na koniu z trudnością mógł usiedzieć, kazał się więc czterem drabantom nosić w otwartej lektyce. Tak zwiedził gościniec, brzeźniaki i wracał właśnie do Janowa, gdy dano mu znać, iż wysłaniec książęcy się zbliża. Było to już w ulicy. Bogusław nie mógł poznać Kmicica z powodu ciemnej nocy i dlatego że pan Andrzej, przez zbytek ostrożności ze strony oficerów przedniej straży, miał głowę zasłoniętą workiem, w którym tylko otwór na usta był przecięty. Jednakże dostrzegł książę worek, gdyż Kmicic zlazłszy z konia stał tuż obok, więc kazał go zdjąć natychmiast. — Tu już Janów — rzekł — i nie ma z czego czynić tajemnicy. Po czym zwrócił się w ciemności do pana Andrzeja: — Od pana Sapiehy? — Tak jest. — A co tam pan Sakowicz porabia? — Pan Oskierko go podejmuje. — Czemu żeście glejtu zażądali, skoro Sakowicza macie? Zbyt ostrożny pan Sapieha, i niech patrzy, aby nie przemądrował. — To nie moja rzecz! — odparł Kmicic. — Ale widzę, że pan poseł niezbyt mowny. — Pismo przywiozłem, a w mojej prywatnej sprawie w kwaterze przemówię. — To jest i prywatka? — Znajdzie się prośba do waszej książęcej mości. — Rad będę nie odmówić. Teraz proszę za sobą. Siadaj waść na koń. Prosiłbym do lektyki, ale za ciasno. Ruszyli. Książę w lektyce, a Kmicic obok konno. I w ciemnościach spoglądali jeden na drugiego, nie mogąc twarzy swych wzajemnie dojrzeć. Po chwili książę, mimo futer, trząść się zaczął tak, że aż zębami kłapał. Wreszcie rzekł: — Licho mnie napadło... żeby nie to... brr!... inne bym kondycje postawił... Kmicic nie odrzekł nic i tylko oczami chciał przebić ciemność, wśród której głowa i twarz książęca rysowały się w niewyraźnych, szarych i białawych zarysach. Na dźwięk Bogusławowego głosu i na widok jego postaci wszystkie dawne urazy, stara nienawiść i paląca chęć zemsty wezbrały tak w jego sercu, iż zmieniły się prawie w szał... Ręka mimo woli szukała miecza, który mu odjęto, ale za pasem miał buławę o żelaznej głowie, swój znak pułkownikowski, więc diabeł począł mu zaraz wichrzyć w mózgu i szeptać: — Krzyknij mu w ucho, ktoś jest, i rozbij łeb w drzazgi... Noc ciemna... wydostaniesz się... Kiemlicze z tobą. Zdrajcę zgładzisz, za krzywdy zapłacisz... Uratujesz Oleńkę, Sorokę... Bij! Bij!... Kmicic zbliżył się jeszcze bliżej do lektyki i drżącą ręką począł wyciągać zza pasa buzdygan. — Bij!... — szeptał diabeł. — Ojczyźnie się przysłużysz... Kmicic wyciągnął już buławę i ścisnął za rękojeść, jakby ją chciał rozgnieść w dłoni. — Raz, dwa, trzy!.. — szepnął diabeł. Lecz w tej chwili koń jego, czy to że uderzył nozdrzami w hełm drabanta, czy przestraszył się, dość, że zarył nagle kopytami w ziemię, potem potknął się silnie; Kmicic poderwał go cuglami. Przez ten czas lektyka oddaliła się o kilkanaście kroków. A junakowi włos stanął dębem na głowie. — Matko Najświętsza, trzymaj mi rękę! — szepnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Matko Najświętsza, ratuj! Jam tu poseł, ja od hetmana przyjeżdżam, a chcę jako zbój nocny mordować... Jam szlachcic, jam sługa Twój... Nie wódźże na pokuszenie! — A czego to waść marudzisz? — ozwał się przerywany przez febrę głos Bogusława. — Jestem już! — Słyszysz waść... kury po zapłociach pieją... Trzeba się spieszyć, bom też chory i odpocznienia potrzebuję. Kmicic zasadził buzdygan za pas i jechał dalej w pobliżu lektyki. Jednakże nie mógł odzyskać spokoju. Rozumiał, że tylko zimną krwią i panowaniem nad sobą zdoła uwolnić Sorokę; dlatego układał sobie z góry, jakimi słowy ma przemówić do księcia, aby go skłonić i przekonać. Przysięgał więc sobie, że tylko Sorokę mieć będzie na uwadze, że o niczym innym ani wspomni, a zwłaszcza o Oleńce. I czuł, jak w ciemności gorące rumieńce oblewają mu twarz na myśl, że może sam książę wspomni o niej, a może wspomni coś takiego, czego nie będzie mógł pan Andrzej przetrzymać ani wysłuchać. — Niechże jej nie tyka — mówił sobie w duszy — niech jej nie tyka, bo w tym jego śmierć i moja... Niech nad sobą samym ma miłosierdzie, jeżeli mu sromu nie starczy... I cierpiał okrutnie pan Andrzej; w piersiach nie stawało mu powietrza, a gardło tak miał ściśnięte, iż bał się, że gdy przyjdzie mówić, słowa nie zdoła z siebie wydobyć. W tym ucisku dusznym począł litanię odmawiać. Po chwili przyszła nań ulga, uspokoił się znacznie i owa niby obręcz żelazna, która gniotła mu krtań, sfolżała. Tymczasem przyjechali do książęcej kwatery. Drabanci postawili lektykę; dwóch rękodajnych dworzan wzięło księcia pod ramiona; on zaś zwrócił się do Kmicica i szczękając ciągle zębami, rzekł: — Proszę za sobą... Paroksyzm zaraz minie... Będziem się mogli rozmówić. Jakoż po chwili znaleźli się obaj w osobnej komnacie, w której na kominie żarzyły się kupy węgli i gorąco było nieznośnie. Tam ułożono księcia Bogusława na długim polowym krześle, okryto futrami i przyniesiono światło. Za czym dworzanie oddalili się, książę zaś przechylił w tył głowę, przymknął oczy i tak pozostał czas jakiś nieruchomy. Wreszcie rzekł: — Zaraz... niech odpocznę... Kmicic patrzył na niego. Książę nie zmienił się wiele, jeno febra ściągnęła mu twarz. Ubielony był jak zwykle i na jagodach pomalowany barwiczką, ale właśnie dlatego, gdy leżał tak z zamkniętymi oczyma i z głową przechyloną, podobny był trochę do trupa albo woskowej figury. Pan Andrzej stał przed nim w świetle świecznika. Książęce powieki poczęły się otwierać leniwie, nagle otworzyły się zupełnie i jakoby płomień przeleciał mu przez twarz. Lecz trwało to przez okamgnienie, po czym znów zamknął oczy. — Jeśliś jest duch, nie boję się ciebie — rzekł — ale przepadnij! — Przyjechałem z pismem od hetmana — odpowiedział Kmicic. Bogusław wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, jakoby się chciał z mar otrząsnąć; następnie popatrzył na Kmicica i ozwał się: — Chybiłem waćpana? — Nie ze wszystkim — odpowiedział ponuro pan Andrzej ukazując palcem na bliznę. — To już drugi!... — mruknął na wpół do siebie książę. I głośno dodał: — Gdzie jest pismo? — Jest — odrzekł Kmicic podając list. Bogusław począł czytać, a gdy skończył, dziwne światła błysnęły mu w oczach. — Dobrze! — wyrzekł — dość marudztwa!... Jutro bitwa... I rad jestem, bo jutro febry nie mam. — I u nas po równo radzi — odparł Kmicic. Nastała chwila milczenia, w czasie której dwóch tych nieubłaganych wrogów mierzyło się oczyma z pewną straszliwą ciekawością. Książę pierwszy począł rozmowę: — Zgaduję, że to waść mnie tak dojeżdżał z Tatary?... — Ja... — A żeś to nie bał się tu przyjechać?... Kmicic nie odrzekł nic. — Chybaś na pokrewieństwo przez Kiszków liczył... Bo to my mamy ze sobą rachunki... Mogę cię, panie kawalerze, kazać ze skóry obedrzeć. — Możesz, wasza książęca mość. — Przyjechałeś z glejtem, prawda... Rozumiem teraz, dlaczego pan Sapieha go żądał... Aleś na życie moje nastawał... Tam Sakowicz zatrzymany; wszelako... pan wojewoda nie ma prawa do Sakowicza, a ja do ciebie mam... kuzynie... — Przyjechałem z prośbą do waszej książęcej mości... — Proszę! Możesz liczyć, że dla ciebie wszystko uczynię... Jakaż to prośba? — Jest tu schwytany żołnierz, jeden z tych, którzy mi pomagali waszą książęcą mość porwać. Ja dawałem rozkazy, on działał jako ślepe instrumentum. Tego żołnierza zechciej wasza książęca mość na wolność wypuścić. Bogusław pomyślał chwilę. — Panie kawalerze — rzekł — namyślam się, czyś lepszy żołnierz, czy też bezczelniejszy suplikant... — Ja tego człowieka darmo od waszej książęcej mości nie chcę. — A co mi za niego dajesz? — Samego siebie. — Proszę, takiż to miles praeciosus?... Hojnie płacisz, ale bacz, by ci starczyło, boć jeszcze pewnie kogoś chciałbyś ode mnie wykupić... Kmicic posunął się o krok bliżej i pobladł tak straszliwie, iż książę mimo woli spojrzał na drzwi i mimo całej swej odwagi zmienił przedmiot rozmowy. — Pan Sapieha na takowy układ nie przystanie — rzekł. — Rad bym cię miał, alem słowem książęcym za bezpieczeństwo twoje zaręczył. — Przez tego żołnierza odpiszę panu hetmanowi, żem dobrowolnie został. — A on zażąda, bym cię wbrew twej woli odesłał. Zbyt znaczne oddałeś mu posługi... I Sakowicza mi nie puści, a Sakowicza więcej cenię niż ciebie... — To uwolnij wasza książęca mość i tak tego żołnierza, a ja się na parol stawię, gdzie rozkażesz. — Jutro może mi legnąć przyjdzie nic mi po układach na pojutrze... — Błagam waszą książęcą mość! Za tego człowieka ja... — Co ty? — Zemsty poniecham. — Widzisz, panie Kmicic, siła razy chodziłem na niedźwiedzia z oszczepem, nie dlatego, żem musiał, ale z ochoty. Lubię, gdy mi jakowe niebezpieczeństwo grozi, bo mi się życie mniej kuczy. Owóż i twoją zemstę jako uciechę sobie zostawuję, ile że ci przyznać muszę, żeś z takowych niedźwiedzi, co to same strzelca szukają. — Wasza książęca mość — rzekł Kmicic — za małe miłosierdzie często Bóg wielkie grzechy odpuszcza. Nikt z nas nie wie, kiedy mu przed sądem Chrystusowym stanąć przyjdzie. — Dosyć! — przerwał książę. — Ja też sobie psalmy mimo febry komponuję, żeby jakowąś zasługę mieć przed Panem, a potrzebowałbymli predykanta, to bym swego zawołał... Waść nie umiesz prosić dość pokornie i na manowce leziesz... Ja ci sam podam sposób: uderz jutro w bitwie na pana Sapiehę, a ja pojutrze tego gemajna wypuszczę i tobie winy przebaczę... Zdradziłeś Radziwiłłów, zdradźże Sapiehę... — Ostatnieli to słowo waszej książęcej mości?... Na wszystko święte zaklinam waszą książęcą mość... — Nie! Diabli cię biorą, dobrze!... I na twarzy się mienisz... Nie przychodź jeno za blisko, bo chociaż ludzi mi wstyd wołać... ale patrz tu! Zbytniś rezolut! To rzekłszy Bogusław ukazał spod futra, którym był okryty, lufę pistoletu i począł patrzeć iskrzącymi oczyma w oczy Kmicica. — Wasza książęca mość! — zakrzyknął Kmicic składając wprawdzie ręce jak do prośby, ale z twarzą przez gniew zmienioną. — To prosisz, a grozisz?.. — rzekł Bogusław — kark zginasz, a diabeł ci zza kołnierza zęby do mnie szczerzy?... To pycha ci z ócz błyska, a w gębie grzmi jak w chmurze? Czołem do radziwiłłowskich nóg przy prośbie, mopanku!.. Łbem o podłogę bić! wówczas ci odpowiem!... Twarz pana Andrzeja blada była jak chusta, ręką pociągnął po mokrym czole, po oczach, po twarzy i odrzekł tak przerywanym głosem, jak gdyby febra, na którą cierpiał książę, nagle rzuciła się na niego. — Jeżeli wasza książęca mość tego starego żołnierza mi wypuści... to... ja... wasze i książęcej mości... paść do... nóg gotów... Zadowolenie błysnęło w Bogusławowych oczach. Wroga upokorzył, dumny kark zgiął. Lepszego pokarmu nie mógł dać zemście i nienawiści. Kmicic stał zaś przed nim z włosem zjeżonym w czuprynie, dygocący na całym ciele. Twarz jego, nawet w spokoju do głowy jastrzębiej podobna, przypominała tym bardziej drapieżnego i rozwścieczonego ptaka. Nie zgadłeś, czy za chwilę rzuci się do nóg, czy do piersi książęcej... A Bogusław, nie spuszczając go z oka, rzekł: — Przy świadkach! przy ludziach! I zwrócił się ku drzwiom: — Bywaj! Przez otwarte drzwi weszło kilkunastu dworzan, Polaków i cudzoziemców. Za nimi poczęli wchodzić oficerowie. — Mości panowie! — rzekł książę — oto pan Kmicic, chorąży orszański i poseł od pana Sapiehy, ma mnie o łaskę prosić i chce wszystkich waszmościów mieć za świadków!... Kmicic zatoczył się jak pijany, jęknął i padł do nóg Bogusławowych. A książę wyciągnął je umyślnie tak, że koniec jego rajtarskiego buta dotykał czoła rycerza. Wszyscy patrzyli w milczeniu, zdumieni słynnym nazwiskiem, jak i tym, że ów, który je nosił, był teraz posłem od pana Sapiehy. Wszyscy rozumieli też, że dzieje się coś nadzwyczajnego. Tymczasem książę wstał i nie rzekłszy ni słowa przeszedł do przyległej komnaty, kiwnął tylko na dwóch dworzan, żeby szli za nim. Kmicic podniósł się. W twarzy jego nie było już gniewu ni drapieżności, tylko nieczułość i obojętność. Zdawało się, iż nie rozeznaje wcale, co się z nim dzieje, i że energia jego złamała się zupełnie. Upłynęło pół godziny, godzina. Za oknem słychać było tętent kopyt końskich i miarowe kroki żołnierzy, on siedział ciągle, jakby kamienny. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi do przysionka. Wszedł oficer, dawny znajomy Kmicica z Birż, i ośmiu żołnierzy, czterech z muszkietami, czterech bez strzelb, tylko przy szablach. — Mości pułkowniku, powstań waszmość! — rzekł grzecznie oficer. Kmicic popatrzył na niego błędnie. — Głowbicz... — rzekł poznając oficera. — Mam rozkaz — odparł Głowbicz — związać waszej mości ręce i wyprowadzić za Janów. Na czas to wiązanie, później odjedziesz wasza mość wolno... Dlatego proszę waszej mości nie stawiać oporu... — Wiąż! — odrzekł Kmicic. I pozwolił się bez oporu skrępować. Ale nóg mu nie wiązano. Oficer wyprowadził go z komnaty i wiódł piechotą przez Janów. Za czym szli jeszcze z godzinę. Po drodze przyłączyło się kilku jezdnych. Kmicic słyszał, że rozmawiają po polsku, Polacy bowiem, którzy jeszcze służyli u Bogusława, znali wszyscy nazwisko Kmicica i dlatego najciekawsi byli, co się z nim stanie. Orszak minął brzeźniak i znalazł się w pustym polu, na którym ujrzał pan Andrzej oddział lekkiej polskiej chorągwi Bogusławowej. Żołnierze stali szeregiem w kwadrat, w środku był majdan, na nim dwóch tylko piechurów trzymających konie, ubrane w szleje, i kilkunastu ludzi z pochodniami. Przy ich blasku ujrzał pan Andrzej pal świeżo zaostrzony, leżący poziomo i przymocowany drugim końcem do grubego pnia drzewa. Kmicica mimo woli dreszcze przeszły. "To dla mnie — pomyślał — końmi mnie każe na pal nawlec... Dla zemsty Sakowicza poświęca!" Lecz mylił się, pal przeznaczony był przede wszystkim dla Soroki. Przy migocących płomykach dojrzał pan Andrzej samego Sorokę; stary żołnierz siedział tuż obok pnia na zydlu bez czapki i ze skrępowanymi rękoma, pilnowany przez czterech żołnierzy. Jakiś człek, ubrany w półkożuszek bez rękawów, podawał mu w tej chwili gorzałkę w płaskim kubku, którą Soroka pił dość chciwie. Wypiwszy splunął, a że w tej właśnie chwili postawiono Kmicica między dwoma konnymi w pierwszym szeregu, więc żołnierzysko dojrzał go, zerwał się z zydla i wyprostował się jakby na paradzie wojskowej. Przez chwilę patrzyli na się obaj. Soroka twarz miał dość spokojną i zrezygnowaną, poruszał tylko szczękami, jak gdyby żuł. — Soroka... — jęknął wreszcie Kmicic. — Wedle rozkazu! — odpowiedział żołnierz. I znowu nastało milczenie. Cóż mieli mówić w takiej chwili! Wtem oprawca, który podawał poprzednio Soroce wódkę, zbliżył się do niego. — No, stary — rzekł — czas na cię. — A prosto nawłóczcie! — Nie bój się. Soroka nie bał się, ale gdy uczuł na sobie ramię oprawcy, począł sapać szybko i głośno, nareszcie rzekł: — Gorzałki jeszcze... — Nie ma! Nagle jeden z żołnierzy wysunął się z szeregu i podał blaszankę. — Jest. Dajcie mu! — Do ordynku! — zakomenderował Głowbicz. Jednakże człek w kożuszku przechylił manierkę do ust Soroki, on zaś pił obficie, a wypiwszy odetchnął głęboko. — Ot! — rzekł — żołnierski los, za trzydzieści lat służby... Nu, czas to czas! Drugi oprawca zbliżył się i poczęto go rozbierać. Nastała chwila ciszy. Pochodnie drżały w rękach trzymających je ludzi. Wszystkim uczyniło się straszno. Wtem pomruk zerwał się wśród otaczających majdan szeregów i stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Żołnierz nie kat. Sam zadaje śmierć, lecz widoku męki nie lubi. — Milczeć! — krzyknął Głowbicz. Pomruk zmienił się w gwar głośny, w którym brzmiały pojedyncze słowa: "diabli!", "pioruny!", "pogańska służba!..." Nagle Kmicic krzyknął tak, jakby jego samego na pal nawłóczono: — Stój! I Oprawcy wstrzymali się mimo woli. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Kmicica. — Żołnierze! — krzyknął pan Andrzej. — Książę Bogusław zdrajca przeciw królowi i Rzeczypospolitej! Was otoczono i jutro w pień wycięci będziecie! Zdrajcy służycie! Przeciw ojczyźnie służycie! Ale kto służbę porzuci, zdrajcę porzuci, temu przebaczenie królewskie, przebaczenie hetmańskie!... Wybierajcie! Śmierć i hańba albo nagroda jutro! Lafę wypłacę i dukat na głowę, dwa na głowę!... Wybierajcie!! Nie wam, godnym żołnierzom, zdrajcy służyć! Niech żyje król! Niech żyje hetman wielki litewski! Gwar przeszedł w huk. Szeregi złamały się. Kilkanaście głosów krzyknęło: — Niech żyje król! — Dość służby! — Na pohybel zdrajcy! — Stać! stać! — wrzeszczały inne głosy. — Jutro wam w hańbie umierać! — ryczał Kmicic. — Tatarzy w Suchowolu! — Książę zdrajca! — Przeciw królowi wojujem! — Bij! — Do księcia! — Stój! W zamieszaniu jakaś szabla przecięła powrozy krępujące ręce Kmicica. Ten zaś skoczył w tej chwili na jednego z owych koni, które Sorokę na pal naciągnąć miały, i krzyknął już z konia: — Za mną do hetmana! — Idę! — wrzasnął Głowbicz. — Niech żyje król! — Niech żyje! — odpowiedziało pięćdziesiąt głosów i pięćdziesiąt szabel błysnęło jednocześnie. — Na koń Sorokę! — zakomenderował znowu Kmicic. Byli tacy, którzy opierać się chcieli, lecz na widok gołych szabel umilkli. Jeden wszelako zawrócił konia i znikł po chwili z oczu. Pochodnie zgasły. Ciemność ogarnęła wszystkich. — Za mną! — rozległ się głos Kmicica. I kłąb ludzi bezładny ruszył z miejsca, potem wyciągnął się w długiego węża. Ujechawszy dwie lub trzy staje, trafili na straże piechurów, których większe masy zajmowały brzeźniak leżący z lewej strony. — Kto idzie? — ozwały się głosy. — Głowbicz z podjazdem! — Hasło? — Trąby! — Przechodź! I przejechali nie spiesząc się zbytnio; następnie puścili się rysią. — Soroka! — rzekł Kmicic. — Wedle rozkazu! — ozwał się obok głos wachmistrza. Kmicic nie mówił nic więcej, tylko wyciągnąwszy rękę, wsparł dłoń na głowie wachmistrza — jakby się chciał przekonać, czy jedzie obok. Żołnierz przycisnął w milczeniu tę dłoń do ust. Wtem ozwał się Głowbicz z drugiego boku: — Wasza miłość! dawnom to chciał uczynić, co teraz czynię. — Nie pożałujecie! — Całe życie będę waszej miłości wdzięczny! — Słuchaj, Głowbicz, czemu to książę was wysłał, nie cudzoziemski regiment, na egzekucję. — Bo chciał waszą miłość przy Polakach pohańbić. Obcy żołnierz nie zna waszej miłości. — A mnie nic nie miało się stać? — Waszej miłości miałem rozkaz powrozy rozciąć. Gdyby zaś wasza miłość porwała się do obrony Soroki, mieliśmy ją przed księcia dostawić po ukaranie. — Więc i Sakowicza chciał poświęcić — mruknął Kmicic. Tymczasem w Janowie książę Bogusław, zmożon febrą i dziennym trudem, spać już poszedł. Ze snu głębokiego rozbudził go rejwach przed kwaterą i pukanie do drzwi. — Wasza książęca mość! wasza książęca mość! — wołało kilka głosów. — Śpi! nie budzić — odpowiadali paziowie. Lecz książę siadł na łożu i krzyknął: — Światła! Wniesiono światło, jednocześnie z nim wszedł oficer służbowy. — Wasza książęca mość! — rzekł — poseł sapieżyński pobuntował Głowbiczową chorągiew i odprowadził ją do hetmana. Nastała chwila ciszy. — Bić w kotły i w bębny — ozwał się wreszcie Bogusław — niech wojsko w szyku staje! Oficer wyszedł, książę pozostał sam. — To straszny człek! — rzekł sam do siebie. I uczuł, że chwyta go nowy paroksyzm febry. Kategoria:Potop